Sins of the Pseudo Fathers
by Blues32
Summary: AU. After discovering that she can't have a child with Robin due to the difference in species, Starfire turns to science to help her with her problem. It's an action she may soon regret. Ro&St Minor BB&T Rated T for swearing and adult situations.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Some people will be disappointed in the lack of HIVE in this story. This is the introduction to another one of my characters, though this one is in another universe. I don't intend to make excluding the HIVE a habit, but it was necessary for this story. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Sins of the Pseudo Fathers"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan HQ: Outside Bathroom**

Changeling and Raven looked uncomfortable as they waited for the bathroom to clear. At first they were arguing over who got it next, but after Starfire started moaning, they stopped.

Changeling: I…thought it was Robin in there.

Raven: **So did I…**

Robin grunted from inside. Blood trickled down Changeling's nose. Raven sighed and handed him a tissue.

Changeling: Lucky bastard.

Raven: **I'm right here, Changeling. If you want it…**

Changeling: Uh…no offense, Raven…but you're scary looking. Maybe if I put a bag over your head.

Raven slapped him.

Raven: **Why does everyone say that? I'm not ugly…am I?**

Changeling: Well…not exactly. But the four bright red eyes are kind of a turn off.

Raven: **Whatever. You probably got an inch worm in your pants anyway.**

Raven huffed. Damn her looks. She easily aroused because of her demon side and couldn't get any for the same reason. She thought boys were supposed to be blindly horny. Oh well. She'd get SOMEONE someday, even if she had to chain them to the wall of her room. She shook it off. Changeling grumbled something about her comment, but she couldn't hear. She decided enough was enough. She pounded on the door.

Raven: **Would you hurry up! Other people need to use this bathroom!**

Judging from the scream inside, she wasn't being listened to. Raven was tempted to go in and separate them herself…or join them, she wasn't sure which. Being a demon-girl was lonely.

Raven: **You want to get her pregnant or something!**

Changeling: She can't.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Raven: **Why not?**

Changeling: She's an alien, making her a different species. It's impossible for two separate species to breed. If that were possible, the word would be full of bolves, wears, and other stupid sounding animals.

Raven looked stunned that he knew something she didn't. He must have noticed.

Changeling: I watch a lot of Discovery Channel.

Raven: **Of course you do.**

There was an angry shout from inside. The door slid open and Starfire came out, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. She grabbed Changeling by his shirt.

Starfire: What did you just say! How am I to produce an heir with Robin!

Changeling: What, I didn't make the rules!

Raven: **...is it my turn with Robin now?**

Starfire glared at Raven.

Starfire: Go fornicate with your pet, if you are so desperate.

Raven held up her fist and it glowed black. She smirked.

Raven: **Watch your tongue, princess. If that's too hard for you I'll make it easier by removing it from your mouth. Now get back in there and finish. He's probably ready to burst.**

Starfire's eyes glowed, but she dropped Changeling and went inside. There had to be something she could do. The glorious rein of Starfire couldn't simply end. She needed a spawn to carry on her linage. Maybe Cyborg would know a way. He was smart like that.

: CUE THEME :

**Titan HQ: Med-lab**

Cyborg would have pinched the bridge of his nose if it wasn't covered. He sighed.

Cyborg: Let me see if I got this. You want me…to make you a kid?

Starfire: Yes! Is this difficult to grasp?

Cyborg hissed through his mask.

Cyborg: What's difficult to grasp is how you expect me to do that.

Starfire threw her hands up, exasperated.

Starfire: How should I know? Do I look like the scientist? Am I adorned in a white lab coat and am not aware of it?

Cyborg: I can't just build you a baby! It doesn't work that way! Don't you know how kids are made?

Starfire put on a stupid expression. She poked herself in the forehead, drawing out her words.

Starfire: Duh…no. Starfire does not know…duh.

She went back to normal, snapping.

Starfire: Of course I am aware of how reproduction works! Robin and I are of different species and therefore cannot create a child!

Cyborg: Tough break, but there's nothing I can do.

Starfire cursed in Tamaranian and left. She would find SOMEWAY to get herself an heir. If Cyborg didn't know, she'd turn to Robin. She knew where to find him. The same place he always was after they made love…his room, utterly exhausted. She didn't bother to knock. More then likely he was asleep and there was only two things that woke up Robin. She didn't feel like finding the blow horn. She went in and jumped onto the bed. Robin shot up.

Robin: It wasn't me, Bruce! …oh it's you, Starfire. Please, Star…I can't go again…

Starfire: That will change one day. Consider it training. Regardless, I was not here for that. I wish to have an heir, but according to Changeling, because we are of different species, we cannot. Is this true?

Robin scratched his head.

Robin: Yeah. I guess so.

Starfire: Then a problem arises, does it not?

Robin's mind was still processing slower then usual.

Robin: It…does?

Starfire sighed. She was used to this now.

Starfire: Robin…if I want an heir…and we cannot reproduce…what does that mean?

Robin: …oh. Oh, I get it.

Robin laid back and tapped his chin in thought.

Robin: Hmm…ah!

Starfire: Ah? So soon?

He sat back up.

Robin: We'll make a clone.

Starfire: A clone…yes, that is a wondrous idea!

Robin: …better start with one that doesn't have your genetic code.

Starfire looked confused.

Starfire: Why? Is that not the purpose?

Robin: If something goes wrong, do you want to deal with a horribly mutated monster with your powers?

Starfire saw the wisdom in that.

Starfire: Still…merely cloning you is not enough. I do not want a perfect copy.

Robin: A genetic construct then. I think that can be done.

Starfire was thrilled and embraced him in a tight hug. He gasped for air.

Robin: Okay! Okay, I'm glad you're happy!

Starfire let him go.

Starfire: Wait, wait, wait. Who shall we combine the child with?

Robin thought for a minute then grinned.

Robin: I have just the sample.

Starfire: Excellent! Who?

Robin: That's a surprise, Star.

**Lab: Several Days Later…**

Starfire's heart swelled with joy as she watched Cyborg carefully remove the infant from the gestation tube. She squealed and held out her arms.

Starfire: Give him to me!

Cyborg looked at the grabby hands before him. He thought back to the reactions Robin had to Starfire's hugs.

Cyborg: (to Robin) Here.

Starfire grumbled and crossed her arms. Robin took the baby.

Robin: Hmm…it's got my eyes…not my ears…the hair is white from what little there is…good work, Cyborg. Is he healthy?

Cyborg: No problems, chief.

Robin: Excellent. Now Starfire…I'm going to show you how to hold him. Be VERY gentle.

Starfire held the child the same way Robin showed her. Her heart fluttered as the infant grasped her finger.

Starfire: …I…I think I am going to shed tears of happiness. My little buggledorf…

Robin and Cyborg stared at each other and shrugged. Neither had any idea what a "buggledorf" was. It sounded silly.

Starfire: I cannot wait to show him to the others!

Cyborg: Careful Shade and Raven don't eat it or something.

Robin: Raven? Nah, she'd probably sacrifice it.

Starfire: ROBIN!

Robin winced.

Robin: I was only kidding!

Starfire: This is your son you joke with! Have a care!

Starfire huffed and left the room.

Cyborg: …think she forgot he's a clone?

Robin: No. She probably just doesn't want to think about it.

**Main Room**

Raven sighed and turned the page of her book, trying to ignore Shade and Changeling as they played checkers. The problem was, Shade was actually very good at checkers and Changeling kept calling him a cheater. Shade jumped him three times in a row.

Changeling: DUDE! You can't do that! It's like, two per at most!

Shade snorted and shook his head. Changeling crossed his arms.

Changeling: How do YOU know? You're a freaking alien.

Shade flipped him off, one of the newest gestures he learned on Earth. Changeling smacked the board away and huffed. One of the pieces hit Raven in the side of the head and she started shaking with rage.

Changeling: I'm not playing anymore.

Shade shrugged and hopped onto the couch, curling up to sleep. Raven sighed. No more interruptions. She scratched Shade behind his ear before turning the page to her book. Peace at…

Starfire: (bursting into room) Friends! Look at what I have!

Raven: **F**!

Starfire gasped and covered the baby's ears.

Starfire: Not in front of my son!

Raven felt the book slip out of her hands. Shade sat up on the couch and Changeling fell over in shock.

Changeling: Say what?

Raven: **What, did you kidnap a child or something?**

Starfire shook her head, smiling. Raven was unnerved. This was the first time Starfire ever addressed her as "friend". Raven was under the impression that Starfire didn't like her. Not that she cared.

Starfire: I did not kidnap anyone, silly. This is a clone.

Changeling: …of…?

Starfire: Robin!

Changeling shrugged.

Changeling: And most teens try to avoid parenthood.

Raven: **Kids…so innocent…so easily corrupted. A darling little angel one moment…a Hell spawn the next.**

Starfire raised her eyebrow at Raven's dreamy grin.

Starfire: Do not touch my baby.

Raven put on an expression of mock shock.

Raven: **I would never harm a hair on that baby's head, Starfire.**

Shade sprung from the couch and landed next to Starfire. Raven's grinned turned cruel.

Raven: **But I don't know about Shade.**

To Raven's surprise and disappointment he didn't try and hurt the child at all. He sniffed it, as he had all his friends. Scent is the strongest sense tied to memory. So long as he remembered their scents, he could easily tell them from imposters. Starfire smiled and looked rather smug toward Raven. Raven sighed. Oh well. Her eyes widened as the baby grabbed one of Shade's dog-like ears and wouldn't let go. Shade yelped but didn't pull back for fear of hurting the infant.

Starfire: Shade, you are scaring him!

Shade looked at her like she was crazy. Changeling couldn't hold the laughter in and doubled over.

Raven: **Starfire, make it let go before Shade loses his temper…or his ear.**

Starfire gently grasped the baby's hand.

Starfire: Now, now. Release the ear, please. You do not know where it has been.

The baby released his ear, cooing happily. Starfire squealed with joy and gently tickled the child. Shade slunk back over to Raven who didn't look happy with his behavior.

Changeling: So what's his name?

Starfire's eyes widened.

Starfire: Uh…oh dear…

The others sweatdropped.

Changeling: He doesn't have one does he?

Starfire: …I am open to the suggestions.

Raven: **Damien.**

Changeling: …isn't that the name of the devil's son?

Raven: **Damn that movie…gave everything away.**

Changeling: Why not a Tamaranian name?

Starfire: Very well. Your name shall be Jasardina'r.

More sweatdropping.

Changeling: …how about Jason?

Starfire shrugged and cuddled the child.

Starfire: Whatever. Oh, I must get Cyborg to build a sleeping chamber for the youngling!

Raven: **…you mean a crib.**

Starfire: No, I wish for him to have a place to sleep, not a place to live. He is too young for such independence.

Changeling: Don't forget diapers and formulated milk.

Starfire had no idea what formulated milk was. Oh well. As soon as she left, Raven bopped Shade on his head.

Raven: **You weakling. You should have torn its arms off.**

Changeling: So he's got a soft spot for babies. So what? Killing infants ain't exactly my hobby either.

Raven snorted and sat back down on the couch. Shade nudge her leg, hoping to apologize. She kicked him away and Shade laid on the floor, his eyes sad.

Changeling: Aw, ease up on him, Rae. You know how he gets.

Raven looked down at the boy on the floor.

Raven: **…disgusting spineless wretch.**

He winced. Changeling sighed.

Changeling: You're needlessly cruel to that guy, you know that?

Raven smiled and picked up her book.

Raven: **Call it "tough love".**

**Starfire's Room: Following Morning**

Starfire yawned and sat up. She was famished and…

Starfire: BY X'HAL!

In the crib was not the infant she put in the night before. It was a young boy. He must have been at least five. He was wearing the remains of the baby's clothes. She picked the boy up, wrapping him in a sheet. He opened his eyes.

Jason: …Mommy?

Starfire almost dropped him.

Starfire: …Jason?

The boy smiled. Starfire placed him on his feet. Somehow he was able to stand.

Starfire: …uh…please wait here. I shall fetch your father.

Jason: Okay, Mommy.

Starfire went to Robin's room and dragged him out. She shoved him into her room.

Robin: Starfire, don't you think it's a little early to…holy crap!

Starfire: Do you see? He has aged years in a night!

Robin: Hmm…this could be a problem.

Starfire: What is happening to my son!

Jason looked confused as his parents talked to each other. His mother seemed upset about something while his father tried to calm her down.

Robin: Okay, okay! I'll get Cyborg to study the cells we took. That should explain everything.

Starfire: …very well. Come Jason, I suppose I shall have to reintroduce you.

Jason took his mother's hand.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Sins of the Pseudo Fathers"**

**Chapter Two**

**This one's a little short.**

**Main Room**

Raven wiped the tears from her eyes with a tissue then blew her nose.

Raven: **Oh Jason…you poor misunderstood boy. You just wanted to avenge the death of your mother. I feel your pain.**

Raven was watching "Friday the 13th Part IX: Jason Goes to Hell". Sure, it wasn't the BEST movie (in fact, to many it's downright crappy), but she had a penchant for needless death and mayhem. She always cried when the monster died. She watched as Jason's mask was clawed at by a small dog.

Raven: **Go away you accursed mongrel!**

Freddy's hand burst from the ground and grabbed the mask, pulling it under. Raven just stared.

Raven: **…what the hell was that? What kind of ass kissing suck up was that?**

The door opened and Raven clenched the remote harder.

Raven: **I thought we had discussed the matter of my private time…**

Starfire: I just wished to introduce you to Jason.

Raven sighed. Starfire's memory was going already.

Raven: **You did that yesterday.**

Jason approached the couch and tugged on her cloak. She turned and stared, her jaw hanging open.

Raven: **What the f…?**

Raven could almost hear Starfire's eyes glowing.

Raven: **...udge?**

Starfire: I do not know myself. I woke up with him like this.

Raven: **I see. …well…hello, child.**

Jason: Hello, Aunt Raven.

Raven stared at the boy then lowered her hood. Starfire was surprised. She had never seen Raven without her hood before. Her hair was as white as snow, even more then Shade's hair and it just barely reached mid-way on her upper back. Shade's was more of a silver in comparison. When Raven spoke the creepy rasping echo was absent.

Raven: …aren't you afraid of me?

Jason: (shrug) If you wanted to hurt me you'd have done it yesterday.

Raven: How can you even remember that? You were a baby.

Jason: I just do.

Raven tilted her head slightly. She reached up and patted the boy on the head. Starfire was ready to stop her, thinking she was going to hurt the boy to prove him wrong.

Raven: You're a clever child. Now go away. The movies I watch today aren't for young eyes.

Raven brushed her hair back and put her hood up.

Raven: **Starfire, take the boy away. I can't tolerate his cuteness any longer.**

Starfire took the boy by his hand and led him away.

Jason: Bye, Aunt Raven.

Raven said nothing until after he was gone.

Raven: (whisper) **He called me "aunt". I feel so old.**

**Surface**

It was a warm, but cloudy day. On days like these, Shade liked to go up to the surface and hang around the cliffs. Few people ever came up there and if they did, he would just kill them. He lay out on the rocks, his eyes closed. They snapped open when he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him. A quick sniff of the air told him who it was. He never allowed anyone to be downwind of him unless they stood right in front of him. He yawned, his tongue folding and sat up. His eyes widened at the sight of the young boy. His nose told him it was the same baby from yesterday…even though his eyes said otherwise.

Starfire: Shade, you know Robin does not approve of you coming up here.

Shade snorted. He could care less what Robin approved of. It was Raven's approval he sought. Not even he understood why.

Starfire: You remember Jason…

Jason walked up to him. Shade tensed. He didn't want his ears grabbed again. Instead the boy patted his head.

Jason: You're nice. Sorry about your ear.

Shade just stared. Jason turned to his "mother".

Jason: Why doesn't he talk?

Starfire: He lacks the ability.

Jason: Oh…why doesn't he wear shoes?

Starfire: I have no idea.

Jason seemed to have a healthy curiosity. That was good.

Jason: ...Mom?

Starfire: Yes, Jason?

Jason: At the rate I'm aging I'll be older then you in two days.

Starfire stared at him, her eyes wide.

Starfire: How…how did you…?

Jason shrugged.

Jason: I went from an infant to roughly six years old in a day. If the rate of aging continues, I'll be twelve tomorrow. After that I'll be eighteen.

Starfire clenched her fists. This was ruining everything. He couldn't be her heir if he was older then her, even if they did stop the aging shortly there after. Once he was eighteen it would be useless. Jason seemed frightened by this display. He was oddly observant for someone his age. She calmed down. No use scaring the poor boy.

Starfire: Come, there is still Changeling and Cyborg for you to see.

Jason: Bye Shade!

Shade snorted and followed them. Starfire would probably rat him out to Robin if he didn't. She was mean like that.

**Cyborg's Room: That Night**

Robin leaned against the wall impatiently as Cyborg studied the data.

Robin: Well?

Cyborg: Well, you're right. He's aging rapidly. It seems to shoot up every twenty four hours or so.

Robin: I knew that! How do we fix it!

Cyborg: I don't know!

Starfire entered.

Starfire: I just put Jason to bed. Have you found the cure?

Cyborg: No.

Starfire swore in Tamaranian.

Starfire: …if he is not better by nightfall tomorrow…we'll have to get rid of him.

Robin and Cyborg looked stunned.

Cyborg: You want to whack him!

Starfire: No, I do not WISH to! …but if he cannot be cured then I feel there is no choice.

Robin: We could let him live…?

Starfire shook her head. Robin sighed.

Robin: If you say so. He is yours.

A tear ran down her cheek.

Starfire: Do not remind me.

**Just Outside Main Room: The Next Night**

The now twelve year old Jason played video games with Changeling as Raven spoke with Robin in the hall.

Raven: **…she wants to kill him?**

Robin: Yeah. Apparently she thinks he's a failure.

Raven: **What do you think? He's your clone.**

Robin shrugged.

Robin: I never wanted him. I'm sixteen.

Raven: **Yet you screw Starfire nearly every night. Oh, the shame of it all.**

Robin just scowled. Raven sighed.

Raven: **…even I don't feel right about this. …what do you want me to do?**

Robin told her and she nodded. She walked out to them leaned over the couch.

Raven: **…Jason. I just want you to know, I've never liked children until I met you. You're a very special little boy.**

Jason: …just get it over with, Aunt Raven. I overheard them last night. …they want to kill me.

Raven sighed and lowered her hood. She walked around and knelt in front of him.

Raven: …I really am sorry.

Jason: Save it. If you really cared, you wouldn't do it at all.

Raven shrugged then pecked him on the forehead. Black energy shot out from her mouth, rendering him asleep.

Changeling: What the hell?

Raven: We're going on a trip. Grab him for me.

Raven put her hood back up and walked out of the room. Changeling stared down at the poor kid and sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing little Jason anymore.

**Toxic Waste Dump**

Jason came back into consciousness, his nose burning from a terrible smell.

Cyborg: Aw, shit he's awake again.

Raven: **I'll knock him back out. There's no reason he should have to feel this.**

Starfire: No.

Raven looked stunned.

Raven: **But he…**

Starfire: …is a disappointment.

Jason: …this isn't over.

Robin: Yes it is.

Robin shoved him and he fell into the toxic sludge below. Jason's skin burned like hell and his world went black. Back above, the Titans lowered their heads for a moment.

Changeling: …I'm depressed now. Let's go kill some people.

That sounded good to them.

**Three Months Later…**

Jinx: HIVE, together!

The Titans groaned and turned to face their enemies. All they were doing was trashing a movie theater. What was the big deal? Gizmo fired a small device that latched onto Cyborg's back. It tore a panel open and started hacking inside.

Gizmo: Well how about that? It works.

Cyborg started running around in circles, swearing at the top of his lungs. Gizmo snickered then yelped as Changeling charged him in the form of a rhino-beast. Sonic blasted him into a wall then leapt back as Shade clawed at him. Sonic moved too fast for Shade to catch with his hands alone so he created grasping hands around him. Mammoth startled him by grabbing the back of his neck and throwing him aside. The Titans were beaten and subdued. The police arrived and threw them into trucks.

Krystal: Jeez, that was fast. How'd you move so quick?

The police didn't respond. Krystal huffed.

Krystal: Ruuuude.

The police drove off…and then the police showed up. The HIVE looked confused.

Officer: Where are they?

Jinx: What do you mean? You guys just picked them up.

And there was much arguing.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Sins of the Pseudo Fathers"**

**Chapter Three**

**Unknown Location**

Robin groaned as he woke up. He found himself strapped in a chair tightly. As he looked around he noticed the others in similar conditions. Their chairs however were special. Changeling had something around his head as did Raven. Shade had a bright light shined on him. Cyborg had numerous devices strapped to him, what their purpose was he couldn't say. Starfire had things over her hands. She also had someone leaning over her with a scalpel in his hands. Robin gritted his teeth.

Robin: Leave her alone!

The stranger's head snapped up. He wore a metal suit, complete with a mask resembling a grinning demon. Almost like the Japanese devil mask, but without the sad looking eyes. The eyes were glowing softly and rather fierce looking. The suit was covered in strange devices. The most notable was a panel on the arm with numerous buttons on it. Over the suit was a smock, like a surgeons.

: Ah, you're awake. I was hoping the gas would wear off soon.

He twirled the blade in his hands then gestured toward Starfire.

: I was considering some impromptu plastic surgery on the nice lady here. I've been practicing.

He walked over to a nearby wall and pressed a button. The room went dark, save for the bright light over Shade's chair and a slide show began. They were of people…gang members most of them, if the wardrobe meant anything. Of course, it could have just been posers. They were all horribly mutilated.

: I guess I could still use some work. Maybe you'd prefer if I worked on one of the others before I moved on to her. I think you can agree that I need all the practice I can get.

Some of the others started waking up. The metal garbed man sighed.

: So much for that idea.

Changeling: Hey! I can't move…or change!

Raven: My powers aren't working…and who took off my hood!

Cyborg's lights were back on but that was the only indication that he was awake again. Shade snarled but he couldn't move either. Starfire groaned and woke up. Her strength wasn't working and she couldn't form starbolts.

: Ah, everyone is up and about. Then let's not waste time and get on with your lesson. First off, my name is Gremlin. Secondly this lesson in question will be about your activities. The senseless killing…the constant disregard for law and order. SHAMEFUL!

As he shouted the last part, Gremlin pressed a button on his arm. They all received a painful shock.

Gremlin: I'm going to ruin your lives…just like you ruined mine.

Changeling: Dude, we don't even know you.

Gremlin snickered then burst out into laughter.

Gremlin: Don't you? We'll get to that later. First off…the mental portion of our lesson. Who to start with…? Ennie meenie…minee…moe.

He pointed at Changeling. He pressed another button on the wall and the slides changed to show Changeling with the Doom Patrol.

Gremlin: Garfield Logan…formerly of the Doom Patrol. Used to go by the name Beast Boy until he was dumb enough to put that stupid looking Mento helmet on his head. Tell me something, Garfield…do you miss them?

Changeling: …I…

Gremlin: I know Mento was a bit tough on you, but what about the others? Larry, Rita and Cliff…or rather Negative Man, Elasti-girl, and Robot man were your friends. Hell, Rita was your foster parent wasn't she? Birthday parties…Christmas…you had it all with them. Great friends…great parents, if a bit strict. Of course strictness is not a sign of a lack of love.

Changeling looked down at the floor. Gremlin walked over and grasped him by his face.

Gremlin: Look at teacher when he's talking. What would they think of you now? I'll tell you one thing. Rita cries herself to sleep, blaming herself for what happened to you. Does she deserve that?

Changeling: …no.

Gremlin: I didn't think so. …so why do you do it?

Changeling: They…they tortured me…experimented on me…

Gremlin: THEY? You mean STAR labs. Yes, they did. That's not the question here. Why did you do it to the Doom Patrol?

Changeling shook his head.

Changeling: If…if they cared so much, why didn't they help me!

Gremlin: This.

He pressed a button, changing the slide. It showed a letter telling Steve Dayton about the tragic death of Garfield Logan.

Gremlin: You were already dead. How would they know to help you?

Changeling: I didn't know…

Gremlin patted him on the head.

Gremlin: There there. At least you made a friend at the labs, right? Victor Stone…Cyborg.

He walked over to Cyborg and knocked on him.

Gremlin: You hear me in there? Helloooooo?

Robin: What the hell do you want!

Gremlin just shocked them all again.

Gremlin: No outbursts please. Where was I? Oh yes. Victor Stone. Promising athlete. Got A's on his report card. Had a bright future ahead of him…until…the accident. And what an accident it was. A monster from another dimension? Wow. Ate poor old Mom and did a number on your body, didn't it? So bad your pappy had to fix you up by replacing your human parts. You didn't take it well. Later Dr. Stone had an accident in his lab. How tragic…yeah right. Accident. Feh. But you grew to like this new power you had. You wished to hide all of your humanity from everyone. While you were in the lab you found poor Gar. You sprang him from his cage and the two of you ran off to the junk yard. …did you know your Grandma had a heart attack shortly there after? It was when she heard what you did. …didn't know that did you?

He knocked on Cyborg again and moved on.

Gremlin: This IS fun. Let's see…who's next. Ah. Raven. Mother, Angela "Arella" Roth. Father, Trigon the Terrible. Owner of a face not even a mother would love, right? Every time she looked at you she saw his sneering face, didn't she? Oh you tried your best to be a good little girl…but you WEREN'T a good girl in their eyes were you? How could you be?

Raven: Shut up.

Gremlin: You're just the spawn of a demon. You hide behind your cruelty and sadistic mannerisms. And what is it you hide?

Raven: I'm not hiding anything.

Gremlin: Is that so? Then it's not true that you're doing all this for Daddy's approval? You couldn't get your mother's love…so what was left? Dear old Dad, that's who.

Raven bit her lip and shook her head. Thoughts that never occurred to her before on a conscious scale began to bubble to the surface.

Raven: That's a lie.

Gremlin: Heh. Sure it is. Or maybe you just never realized it until now. Being a good girl got you nothing but grief and hate…so maybe being a bad girl would get you the love you sought so much.

Shade was thrashing angrily in his chair. Gremlin turned his head to regard him for a moment.

Gremlin: And maybe it worked. This poor wretched creature sees you as the single most important thing in its miserable life. I confess, I don't know much about him. His inability to talk makes it hard to find out stuff. From what I gather, he was abused as a child by everyone on his planet. The only loving person he had was his sister. She gave everything for you…and how did you repay her?

Shade glowered. He didn't want to hear this.

Gremlin: You tried to kill her. And still she chases you, hoping against hope that you can be helped. She risks her life to save your soul and you give it to this demon.

Raven: Leave him alone!

Gremlin: Well, guess what? She doesn't see you as anything more then a tool to be used and thrown away. You're an animal to her. No more meaningful in her life then an ant.

Raven: He's lying, Shade! Don't you li…

Gremlin turned and smacked her. Raven spat blood, stunned into silence.

Gremlin: See? She was going to ORDER you not to listen to me. She didn't ask you to have faith. She didn't beg you to trust her…she ORDERED you to ignore me.

It was obvious that his words were having little effect on Shade, at least as far as Raven was concerned. The statements about his past made him upset. Gremlin turned toward Robin.

Gremlin: Now here's a tragic story. Robin, sidekick to the great Batman. Of course just beating up crazed clowns wasn't enough for you was it?

Robin: You son of a…

Gremlin pressed a button and the slide switched to a news article about the tragic death of the Flying Graysons.

Gremlin: And what would they say if they could see you now?

Robin was silent. Gremlin shoved his masked face in front of Starfire.

Gremlin: And YOU. Oh yes, you. You're the worst of them all. They all have histories of abuse or great trauma to blame for their behavior but you? You're just a spoiled brat.

Starfire: I am not a brat.

Gremlin: You taunted and teased your poor sickly sister every chance you got. That poor pale little girl had to put up with her LITTLE sister picking on and there was nothing she could do because of the strength difference between you two. If anyone has an excuse to be homicidal it's her, but she stood tough. Then after she's finally cured of her illness, what do you do? You send her off to be sold in slavery.

Starfire: She…she was a threat to…

Gremlin snorted.

Gremlin: Your throne? What do you know about ruling a planet? You'd be ousted in a month tops.

Starfire: …no…

Gremlin: What do you know about ruling a planet? Tell me.

Starfire: Crush all opposition. If the people wish to live, they bend to my will.

Gremlin sighed and shook his head.

Gremlin: You do realize you'd be outnumbered, don't you?

Starfire went silent as well. Gremlin let out his breath and clasped his hands.

Gremlin: Well, that was fun. Now, for the grand reveal. Ladies and gentleman, do you know…this face?

Gremlin removed his mask and the Titans gasped. Not that they recognized him, he was just…ugly. His face was twisted painfully and showed signs of acid burns. One eye was completely red and blood shot but somehow the right one remained normal. His lips had shriveled up so that his teeth were always exposed.

Changeling: Dude, that's sick! I'm glad I didn't just eat.

Raven: Even I'm nauseated…and I usually DO things like that to people.

Gremlin: I told you this wasn't over, didn't I?

Robin's eyes widened.

Robin: Jason!

Gremlin put his mask back on.

Gremlin: Right you are, "Dad".

Starfire: …my son…I…

Gremlin punched her across her face, hard. Her nose bled as a result.

Gremlin: Don't you ever call me that again! You tried to kill me! I was no son to you then, was I!

Starfire: …I did not wish to…

Gremlin backhanded her this time.

Robin: STOP IT!

Gremlin shocked them all again.

Gremlin: SHUT UP!

Starfire: …how did you survive?

Gremlin: How do you think! I swam. Then I spent months building all this.

Starfire: …but your illness…

Gremlin laughed and sat down on a chair at the end of the room.

Gremlin: There was no illness. I was cloned from Robin, right? His cells were sixteen years old. I was merely progressing to that age.

Robin: Of course…why didn't I think of that before?

Gremlin: Because you're an idiot. I, on the other hand, seem to be a genius for some reason. It must have been the sample you got from Slade. My capacity for knowledge is greatly surpassing yours and after reading hundreds of mechanical books and numerous physic theory papers, I've become the smartest 16 year old on the planet. Those police men that arrested you were robots of my own design. Perfectly flawless. Just like this battle suit.

Raven: …so what are you going to do now?

Gremlin: …kill you, naturally.

Suddenly Cyborg broke free, much to Gremlin's surprise.

Gremlin: That's impossible!

Cyborg: Nope. My systems just needed the time to adjust.

Gremlin: …well, shit. Ah well. I'll just kill the others then.

As he reached for the button on his arm, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the device above Shade. Shade broke free of his bonds by sliding out of them. He quickly freed the others.

Gremlin: …again, shit.

The Titans attacked him. He fought back the best he could…which was surprisingly well, taking out Changeling and Shade before being subdued.

Raven: **This time we make sure you die.**

Starfire: No.

Raven stared at her, surprised.

Raven: **Why not!**

Starfire: …I was wrong to try and kill him before. …I wish for him to receive help. He is not well.

Robin: What was your first clue?

**Titan H.Q.: Starfire's Room**

Starfire sighed as she disassembled the crib and put it into her closet. Jason was now being held in an asylum where hopefully they'd be able to cure him of his violent psychosis. The Titans had been quiet since they had escaped, mulling over Gremlin's words. Starfire wondered if Gremlin ever meant to kill them at all. Maybe he knew that Cyborg's systems would free him. …if that was the case, then no doubt he expected them to kill him. They would have if she hadn't insisted otherwise.

Starfire: …am I wrong? Is it impossible for me to rule over a planet? …no…no, it is not. Not if I have the Titans as my allies…

She grinned.

Starfire: No army on Earth or on Tamaran would be able to compete!

**Surface: Cliffs**

Shade stared off at the setting sun, sitting up for once. He usually laid down when he was on the cliffs. He heard something behind him, something familiar. He didn't look. He didn't even turn his head as Raven sat down next to him.

Raven: **I knew I'd find you up here.**

Shade made no indication that he had heard her.

Raven: **…it wasn't true you know. …you ARE more then a tool…more then even a pet to me.**

Again she received no form of reply. She was beginning to get angry. It wasn't often that she felt the need to comfort someone. Raven was trying her best, but she was getting nothing out of him. She sighed and decided to keep her cool.

Raven: **The truth is, Shade…you're my best friend.**

Shade finally looked at her, his expression doubtful.

Raven: **I mean it. You're closer to me then anyone else. I know I'm sometimes mean to you…that I hit you and yell at you...but I don't mean it.**

Shade looked back toward the setting sun…he was sad about something. Raven could feel it.

Raven: **You're thinking about what else he said?**

He nodded. Raven sighed and lowered her hood.

Raven: So have I. …what if he's right? What if I'm just some pathetic little girl looking to make "Daddy" happy? It makes everything I've done…meaningless.

Shade nuzzled her. It was his way of comforting her. Raven patted his head and kissed his cheek.

Raven: …if you ever tell anyone about that, I'm throwing off this cliff.

He nodded.

Raven: …you shouldn't be concerned about your sister. …she let it happen. She stood by while you were tormented. She may have been kind to you, but she could have done so much more.

Raven's eyes widened as she watched a single tear trickle down Shade's cheek. She was overcome with rage. Not toward him for once, but toward the people that made him what he is. She growled then stood up, shouting. The image of a four eyed bird erupted above her. Her rage spent, the image faded away and she put her hood back up. She held her hand down toward Shade, who looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

Raven: **Let's go home.**

Shade took her hand and she helped him up. She rubbed his head, messing up his hair before turning to walk home. Shade followed close behind.

**Terra's Resting Place**

Changeling sat on the pedestal, his chin resting in his hands.

Changeling: I never told anyone about the Doom Patrol. …about how I used to be a "super hero". I was a dumb kid. …but I was happy. I had a family…sort of…Mento was a prick, but Elasti-girl was a great mom. Cliff was a great guy, you'd have liked his sense of humor. Just never call him Robot man.

Changeling sighed.

Changeling: …wonder what their doing? …they never came looking for me. Guess they knew they'd have to fight me. …maybe they just didn't want to look at me.

Changeling wiped his nose. He wasn't crying and he didn't intend to.

Changeling: …they're probably so disappointed with me. Beast Boy, member of Doom Patrol turned into a monster. You know, until today, I never had a single regret about what I've done. Damn him. And I actually liked the brat.

Cyborg: Thought I'd find you here.

Cyborg hissed through his mask as he leaned against the cave wall. Changeling snorted.

Changeling: What do you want?

Cyborg: Hey, don't get all pissed at me. I didn't do anything.

Changeling: …you know about your grandma?

Cyborg nodded.

Cyborg: I was got over it.

Changeling: Cold, dude. Cold.

Cyborg: Eh, you're just pissed because he didn't bother me.

Changeling shrugged.

Changeling: Yeah, maybe.

Cyborg: You want a lift?

Changeling: Yeah…just hold on a sec.

Cyborg shrugged and left the cave. Changeling sprung to his feet and pecked Terra on her cheek.

Changeling: I'll be back.

Terra would have smiled if she had the ability to move. Changeling left.

**Asylum**

Jason sat in the corner of his cell, thinking. His plan went pretty well…save for the part where he survived. He would need a new plan. How best to get back at those bastards? Hmm…maybe…maybe his OTHER dad could help. Yes…yes, that might just work!

**THE END**


End file.
